Reach for the light Rai!
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Raimundo's soul has been trapped inside his own mind and only he can find the way out using his inner light, only problem is he can't find it...Can Kimiko help him find his true light, or will it be too late to save his soul...
1. Default Chapter

**_Reach for the light Rai!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!

_**Warnings:**_ My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!

_**Other Notes:**_ not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim coz there everyone's fav!

_**Raimundo;**_ no we're not.

_**ElementalZero;**_ yeah you are!

**_Rai:_** no we're not! –blushes-

**_Zero;_** awww he's blushing:D

**_Rai;_** am not… ¬ ¬;

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One; Why?_**

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

Two bodies moved into battle and fought with a sword and a shield dodging large spikes that threw themselves up out of the small circular platform that stood as the battle field.

"Why?" Kimiko asked as she stared deep into Raimundo's eyes, wielding her sword like a spear ready for the launch. He just glared back at her, dodging a random spike that threw itself up from underneath him. He grinned, that Un-Raimundo-like, grin and flicked his eyes at hers. He crouched in a battle ready stance as the two stopped moving waiting for the other to strike out.

It was then that Kimiko realised what had happened. She watched as Raimundo's eyes flashed again with a hidden purple light behind them but had to quickly dodge an attack he threw at her. She glanced over to where WuYa was stood thoroughly enjoying every second of torture that was sent Kimiko's way. Then she saw the same thing in WuYa's eyes, they pulsated with her purple aura, and they both flashed in sync with Raimundo's eyes.

She quickly dodged another attack and caught a glimpse of a metal object attached to the base of Raimundo's neck.

'She's controlling him!' she thought to herself and almost broke down right there for having so little faith in her friend, then quickly wielded her shield to stop Raimundo's sword from hitting her head.

"Raimundo! Fight it!" she yelled at him but he showed no signs of hearing her. He spun around and swung his blade at her head which she quickly ducked and rolled to the left to get her perception clearer; she needed a plan! But what would make Raimundo see?

Her eyes slowly lit up as she recalled a certain talk she and Raimundo had shared and voila her plan was already set.

Dodging a random spiky ball that bounced off the floor, she stood to face him and threw down her sword and shield then stood open to any attack he or the field threw at her ready to die if that was what Raimundo truly wanted.

"Whatcha doin' Kimi? He'll killya!" Clay yelled from where he was perched on the edge of a rather large stone coliseum, unable to take part in the Xiaolin Showdown that was taking place.

"No he won't." Kimiko said looking straight into Raimundo's eyes, not letting him lose her gaze. He looked back with slight confusion, then the purple flashed again and he growled at her. But before he looked away, she saw something else inside him too.

There was a glimpse of hope…

A whispered prayer on the wind…

And fright. The real Raimundo was trapped inside somewhere and he was scared and alone.

* * *

Omi saw this too and finally realised the errors of his earlier thoughts of his friend's actions.

"He's gonna kill her!" Clay yelled out preparing to jump off the coliseum to Kimiko's aid but Omi stopped him with a little help from Dojo.

"No. I do not believe he will. This is not the Raimundo we know but a different one. The Raimundo we know is trapped inside, this may be what he needs to break free and come back to us. Have faith in him, he needs us now more than he ever has before." Omi lectured. And finally Clay understood; the cowboy reflected on the earlier fighting he'd witnessed.

In his minds eye Clay remembered

_"Raimundo! Fight it!" she yelled at him but he showed no signs of hearing her. He spun around and swung his blade at her head which she quickly ducked and rolled to the left. _

Then something popped into Clay's head, something that he'd forgotten up until this point; Raimundo didn't know how to sword fight.

'Omi's right! Rai is trapped in there.'

"Whoa. Who'd o' thunk it?" he said as he came back to the present and willed Raimundo to break the spell soon, before someone got hurt. He winced and closed his eyes in anticipation for Kimiko's heart wrenching scream.

Raimundo raised his sword running towards Kimiko, who opened her arms wide and gave him a perfect target, one he couldn't miss…

…but he did.

* * *

Kimiko opened her eyes and saw the turmoil in his eyes as he held the sword inches away from her chest, the purple light fighting to push the sword forward, but the real Raimundo fighting to drop the sword and begging Kimiko with his eyes to move to safety.

"Rai…fight it..." she said calmly, placing her hand over his quivering one. She gave it a slight squeeze and he let his hand drop the sword as he suddenly crumbled to the floor exhausted from the inner fight he had just won…barely.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked as she knelt down next to him, placing her hand under his chin and lifting it to meet her eyes. His eyes were wet and he had big bags under them where he was so tired but they were Raimundo's again and that was all that mattered.

"Kim...is it over?" he asked breathlessly as he tried to stand but found he couldn't. Kimiko pulled him in to her embrace and held him close,

"It's over Rai…you won." She said soothingly as the Shen Gong Wu gave out a bright light and everything turned back to the dark grassy field they had originated in.

The light faded and the Shen Gong Wu floated over to the two huddled figures. Each raised their hands and grasped one side of the Star of Yon; the fifth and final Star in the Star series of the Shen Gong Wu; it was a draw.

Now the temple had all five stars;

Star of Hanabi

Star of Hural

Star of Antigua

Star of Sib Khan

And Star of Yong

But just when they thought they were finally a team again, Raimundo clutched the back of his neck and cried out in pain. Kimiko was startled to life and suddenly remembered WuYa. She levelled her fiery gaze at the Heylin Witch.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled holding Raimundo tighter as the waves of pain wracked his body once again.

"Kim!" he cried out, "Kimi…get away!" he tried to yell but the pain was too much…

'No! I have to warn her!'

"Kim… please, get away from me…I…cant control it…I don't want to hurt you…not again…" he whispered as the blackening pain bit down on his very soul and rendered him semi conscious.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone again!" Kimiko said with determination, but Omi saw what Raimundo was trying to warn her of and with Clay's help, they dragged her away, leaving the Dragon of the Wind on the grass watching them move away to safety.

"No! Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled struggling to break free.

"I love you Kimi…" Raimundo whispered hoarsely before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Kimiko, not having heard Raimundo's last few words to her, intensified her struggle 10 fold, but stopped in shock when she saw what happened next. Raimundo's body took on a purplish glow then WuYa cackled her evil cackle.

"Come my boy, we have much work to do." She said. And much to Kimiko's horror Raimundo stood up and moved over to where WuYa was stood. She sliced the air in front of her and motioned for Raimundo to walk through, but just before he disappeared he looked back one last time and a dark, evil grin pulled at his lips.

"Rai…no…" Kimiko gasped, falling to her knees in despair as her love disappeared through the rip with him…

…WuYa was back in control.

* * *

A/N; Well? I need reviews before I can continue so hit the button below!


	2. Losing Hope

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Rai:** finally she updates!_

_**Zero:** hey! I'm not that bad!_

_**Rai:** Yeah you are_

_**Zero:** no I'm not!_

_**Rai:** Yeah you are_

_**Zero:** no I'm not!_

_**Rai:** Yeah you are_

_**Zero:** **Scowls **I'm ignoring you now_

_**Rai:** Fine. But I think the readers are getting angry._

_**Zero:** Oh Ye Of Annoying Talents! Just shut up and let me write, then!_

_**Rai:** Whatever…I'm outta here!_

_**Zero:** FINALLY...ahem…on with the fic!

* * *

_

**Chapter Two; **

"Yo Wu! Was' sup?" Jack asked as he jumped down from his console from where he was working.

"The sky." WuYa said monotonously as she directed an unconscious Raimundo over to the shackles in the middle of the room using her Magick. Jack noticed this and realised that Raimundo had broken her spell yet again. This must've been the 5th time now, and each time it was harder to suppress the boy.

"He did it again didn't he?" he asked as she waved her hand towards the shackles. The chains wrapped themselves around the sleeping Dragon of Wind and kept him still as he began to rouse slowly. Raimundo opened his eyes and groaned, recognising the place he'd been taken to immediately.

"Yes. The device you designed is now becoming defective; I must work quickly and make him mine by another means." WuYa mused aloud.

"Hey! It's not defective! Just a tweak here or there oughta fix it up…" Jack said as he began to examine the metal disc shaped control device on the back of Raimundo's neck, who, struggled against the chains and flinched away from Jack's touch.

"Don't touch me batboy!" he called out, feeling more in control now and a little stronger. It seemed that whenever e broke free of WuYa's control, he grew a little more resilient and was able to fight her control more effectively.

"Back off, circus freak!" Jack retorted and gave a sharp tug on the metal wiring that ran down Raimundo's back. Raimundo gave out a cry of shock and pain as the gothic child did this.

"Stop it you two! Jack, leave him to me…" WuYa gave Raimundo a predatory look and began to smile wickedly.

"He's all yours witchy." Jack said moving away to finish his latest project.

"Hold still…" WuYa commanded as Raimundo struggled for freedom, dreading what was coming even if he had no idea what he was in for.

"Bite me!" he snarled at her but soon stopped and gasped for air as a stray chain wrapped itself around his neck and cut off his airways.

Jack looked up with mild interest in what WuYa was gonna do to the Xiaolin Trainee, and grinned with a deep evil enjoyment at Raimundo's torture. He watched as WuYa held her hand above his Brow Chakra (_forehead_) and began chanting a simple paralysis spell;

"_See this soul before my eyes_

_Take his spirit by surprise_

_Take account his will and size_

_And his limbs and mind do paralyse!"_

Raimundo instantly ceased his struggle and fell limp in the binding chains. Jack watched fascinated by this show of Magick. He'd never imagined seeing WuYa in her human form or her Magickal powers in action and so this was all exciting to him.

"Now you will be mine completely!" she cackled and waved her hand at the chains. They released Raimundo but caught him before he hit the floor. They moved to support his body in a horizontal position, raising his upper body slightly, as WuYa gathered her Mana.

Raimundo tried to move his arms and legs to try and escape but they didn't even flinch; he was completely paralysed and all he could do was watch helplessly as WuYa made a personal slave out of him.

"_Earth, Water, Fire and Air!_

_Spirits of the elements here my prayer!_

_Wipe this boy's memory clear,_

_Erase every single childhood year._

_Consign his soul to a desolate hell, _

_Bind his mind, his will expel._

_In his heart place my command,_

_See he obeys my every demand._

_Seal this spell with nowt but this;_

_That he'll be mine 'til loves first kiss_."

WuYa finished and cackled in delight as Raimundo's eyes glazed over and became lifeless; he was now an empty shell.

"What the hell was that?" jack asked a little disappointed at what he witnessed

"You are not amused?" WuYa asked faintly wondering why the wannabe evil doer was unhappy whilst she used her Magick to make Raimundo stand so she could admire her work.

"Why did you do that? 'Seal this spell with nowt but this; That he'll be mine 'til loves first kiss.' What was that? You coulda done without that!" jack ranted behind her.

"The spellwill not be complete with out a fitting end, or it will not last." WuYa said as she tested her creation, "Raimundo sit." Raimundo wordlessly complied and sat down on the floor of the metal room.

"Then why the hell is it called a permanent spell?" Jack cried out, it's not even permanent!"

"It wasn't a Permanent Spell! It's another temporary one but stronger!I cannot yet cast the permanent ones because I have not yet gained my full power, Permanent spells take up too much Mana." WuYa explained as she conjured a metal cage to hold Raimundo; just for a precaution.

"Oh." Jack said, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Now let me rest. You can have some fun but do not take him out of the cage; he may break out of this spell too." WuYa said as she headed to a room she had created for her self. "His mind is a strong one." She said as disappeared through the door.

"Yes! It's payback time, 'Bite you eh?' Well let's just see how you after I'm done with you!" Jack glowed. (N**ote!** for all you dirty minded freaks this is not how its sounds!)

* * *

"Master Fung! I have important news for you!" Omi shouted as he ran from the courtyard to the meditation temple. Kimiko and Clay followed close behind and helped fill in the details.

…

"So you see Master Fung, Rai was being controlled, he's innocent." Kimiko finished.

"I see. Then you must save him from the terror he's been pushed into." Master Fung said as he remained in his seated position.

"But how?" Kimiko asked

"How did you help him last time?"

* * *

_**Zero**: Chappi 2 done and dusted!_

_**Rai: **So? Now ya gotta do chapter 3!_

_**Zero**: You're a real ray of sunshine aren't ya?_

_**Rai: **And what's that supposed to mean?_

_**Zero: **NM…**sighs**…anyways, I thought you were leaving?_

_**Rai**: I am! **Sound of door slamming in background** _

_**Zero: **Finally! Pls review!_


	3. We Meet Again

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero;** I'm back!_

_**Rai;** we heard._

_**Zero;** why the hell are you so grumpy?_

_**Rai;** I dunno…maybe because the only person I can talk to here is you._

_**Zero;** and what's wrong with me?_

_**Rai;** if you don't know by now, you never will_

_**Zero**; I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…anyways, what of I brought in another muse? Would you be happy then?_

_**Rai;** depends who it is…_

_**Zero;** how about Kimiko?_

_**ENTER KIMIKO HERE**_

_**Kimiko**; hey Ri, fancy meeting you here…um where is here?_

_**Rai; **her! You brought her here!_

_**Zero;** what? You like her dontcha?_

_**Rai; blushes** no.

* * *

_

_Kimiko thought long and hard that night, mainly chastising herself for not believing in Raimundo and for being quick to assume he'd gone to the dark side so willingly. _

_But she just couldn't get the image of Raimundo curled up on the floor in the field…he'd been in so much pain…so much agony…_

_She watched as her mind played back what had happened that afternoon and she cried fresh tears again._

_He'd been so happy to know that they still cared about him, and that they'd not given up on him when in reality, they had. They'd just tossed him aside and wondered why he'd done it._

_She'd seen the pain in his eyes, and then found the reborn hope. Hope in that somehow they'd manage to save him from the nightmare he'd been cast into…how was she going to fulfil those hopes of his? To fill his dreams with something other than death or some other end to all this pain he was in?_

_Slowly the tears ran down her face again and she cried herself to sleep…again.

* * *

_

_Raimundo didn't know what WuYa had done to him, but he did NOT like it._

"_Sit." Jack commanded and much to Raimundo's dismay, his body sat down on the floor of the metal cage. Jack whooped and sniggered._

"_Suck your thumb!" He commanded and Raimundo's hand flew to his mouth and began sucking on his thumb. Jack tumbled onto his back in laughter._

"_Stand up and wiggle your butt!" Raimundo did so and sent Jack to the floor again._

"_CAN I NOT REST IN PEACE!" WuYa's voice yelled from where she was stood. Jack shut up and told Raimundo to stop what he was doing_

'_Not unless you drop dead witchy.' Raimundo thought but couldn't voice it seeing as he had no control over him limbs…again!_

"_Sorry Wu," Jack Said quickly "but this spell thingy is so cool! Look at what I can make him do! Raimun-" _

"_Raimundo you are to only take orders from me now, ignore all others!" WuYa said cutting Jack off and his fun too._

'_Phew. I never thought I'd say this but 'Thank you WuYa!' Raimundo thought as his body obediently awaited his next command._

"_Awww why'd you do that?" Jack whined, "I hadn't even gotten to the good part!"_

"_Because I can." WuYa replied walking back to her room, enjoying every step for she had not walked in centuries._

"_That's not a reason!" Jack cried out then shut up as WuYa turned her icy glare in his direction._

"_Stop whining or I'll cast the same spell on you! I can you know." WuYa threatened. Jack gulped and took a step backwards_

"_Er no…no that's ok, I'm cool." Jack stammered and took another step backward. _

"_good, now leave me be, I must save what energy I have for the conquering… once I have all the Shen Gong Wu, no one will be able to stop me!" WuYa cackled before returning to her room to 'rest'. _

_As soon as she was gone, Jack gave Raimundo a cursory look, and then sighed, a sad sigh…and he was having so much fun!

* * *

_

_Omi was meditating on the past events and found that he could not concentrate at all. His mind was too busy worrying over Raimundo. He was in the enemy's hands now and effectively a prisoner of war. _

_His tiger instincts suddenly flared as dojo leapt into the room and cried out;_

"_Shen Gong Wu people lets move out!" and he grew to his full size in a puff of smoke._

_Omi was getting used to his sudden instinctive flarings, and had guessed that he could somehow feel the power of the Shen Gong Wu whenever it activated itself. _

_He jumped on with Clay and Kimiko behind him and in a flash they were riding the thermals in the skies, on their way to the next Shen Gong Wu and hopefully…Raimundo. _

_They didn't know what they were in for

* * *

_

_**Zero;** OK Review replies time!_

_To _**Wing Dragon** _Yes! I did make them up my self but they do work! So don't try em at home folks! Glad ya like em tho._

_To _**LightShadowind** _Rai is everyone's fav character! So no one wants to admit that he has a dark side…also if you loo closely you can see that the medallion he wears around his neck matches WuYa's eyes and Jacks goggles…he was bound to turn bad but we like to think he's a good boy at heart…_

_To _**Nozomi Mizu** _lol! And what do you mean by spiffyness? That can be taken as an insult where I come from! Lol I know ya mean alike it tho! Don't panic…_

_To _**Cheryblossomrox** _I totally agree! _

_To _**Akira of the Twilight** _I know but he annoys me to no end and I annoy him…it's a tight relationship that is built on the strongest foundation of all…insults XD_

_To _**A Fan of Romance**_ chill! I have already! Lol thanks for da review!_

_To _**Nerb** _I do write for my own pleasure, but if no one likes it or if no ones reading it then I'm wasting space of the ff database so I need to know if it's worth keeping up or taking down, but I do write for my own pleasure…_

_**Rai; **no she doesn't…_

_**Omi;** yes she does my friend_

_**Rai**; Wah! When'd you get here?_

_**Kimiko;** can someone please tell me where I am?_

_**Rai;** good luck with that Kimi…she never tells me anything._

_**Zero;** right I'm the author here and I'm gonna say what goes! _**Whacks Rai round the head before he can protest**_ Gomen peeps! Pls R&R_


	4. Home Again

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

**_Zero; _**w00t! Another chappi! But are you all lost? Is this what the summary said it was?

**_Rai; _**no, so when are ya going to start writing the real story?

**_Zero; vein throbs, _**this is the real story Ry! And all I'm saying is that all will be revealed in time…

**_Rai; _**so basically you don't have a clue

**_Zero; _**what! Ofcourse I have a clue! This is my fic! Why would I be writing it if I had no clue as to what I'm writing?

**_Rai; _**well lets take your Shaman King Fic shall we? Did you have a plan for that? Did you know what you were doing then?

**_Zero; _**of course I did!

**_Kim; vein pops _**will you two quit it and start the story already?

**_Zero; _**hey! I'm the author here!

**_Dojo; _**yeah sure you are

**_Zero; _**hey where'd you come from?

**_Dojo; _**you know what? I really don't know.

**_Zero; _**aaahhh! Muses! They're taking over the world!**_ -Breathes- _**ok I'm done! On with the fic!

* * *

_**Chapter 4; Home Again**_

Whatever the 3 dragons were expecting, it was not this. Before them lay the fields of an English country public school with kids, old and young, playing on the playing fields; chasing each other and kicking balls around. Some girls were skipping and flirting with nearby boys who were just hanging and talking. Another group was cheering a game of football on, another few people were sitting on a few benches eating their lunch and generally chatting.

Somewhere on that field was a Shen Gong Wu, and soon WuYa and Jack would be there, dragging Raimundo with them, to tear up the fields to find it.

"This is not good." Kimiko groaned as she stared hopelessly at the situation.

"You're not wrong there." Clay agreed as he scanned the skies for any signs of the enemy and Raimundo. He spotted something in the distance…

"Er…guys…we got company." He said as he watched Jack fly closer carrying Raimundo beneath him while WuYa gracefully landed in the middle of the playing field. The children scrambled out of the fields and into the buildings screaming but not all of them made it; "Jackbots! Attack!" Jacks scream was heard as he put Raimundo on the floor gently.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi were on the field and defending the kids within seconds…

Kimiko jumped up high and called out "fire!" before landing in front of a boy who was probably a year or two older than she was, and swung her leg out in a round house kick that sent the machine flying to the ground…destroyed.

Omi ran along the field and picked up several children whilst dodging the robots and destroying one here or there, he then reached the school building and left the children to run inside before going after WuYa who was currently looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

Clay rammed two bots into another 3 bots and managed to leave it all in a nice pile on the green but he was hit from behind by an unseen force. He rolled to his left and jumped back up bring his leg up to his enemies head but stopped himself as he saw who it was.

"Rai?" he asked as he watched his friend waver slightly. He looked awful; there were black rings under his eyes, he looked thinner than before and he also looked dead, an empty shell of what he used to be…

"Raimundo! Attack him!" WuYa's screechy voice resonated across the field. Raimundo raised his hands and took on a fighting stance then waited for Clay to make a move…and still his face was void of expression.

"Rai, I'm not gonna fight you, you don't have to do this." Clay began but he was cut off as WuYa's voice sounded again;

"ATTACK!"

With that Raimundo moved faster than the wind and planted a forward kick on Clay's nose, he then ducked down and swung a low kick at Clay's shins which knocked him down to the floor. '**_He may look weary but he still packing a punch' _**he thought to himself as he stood up again…'**_now Kimiko got through to him last time, but that didn't work for long so what we need is time…I know!'_**

Clay brought his booted foot up level with Raimundo's head and stood there waiting for him to make a move. As predicted, WuYa's screech was heard and Raimundo moved in for a high kick but Clay was quicker; he sprung his boot right into Raimundo's face causing him to see stars. He watched as Raimundo flew backwards onto the floor. He stayed poised ready if Raimundo threw an attack at him, but he didn't. Clay had knocked him into the next world…he was unconscious.

Clay gave a small sigh of relief and apologized to Raimundo's inert form as he gently picked the boy up. He quickly looked around to find out where his other friends were only to come face to face with Jack Spicer.

"Hand the dude over now and I'll spare your miserable life when I'm ruler of the world." He said hovering just in front of Clay, with WuYa standing slightly behind him.

"That there ain't gonna happen coz you ain't never gonna rule the world partner!" Clay retorted and spotted Dojo with Kimiko and Omi heading his way.

He went to put Raimundo down but at the last minute he jumped up and on to dojo who timed it just right by flying up just behind WuYa but to the left a little so he could fly past her and Jack.

"NO!" WuYa screeched, "They're getting away with him!" she squealed again whilst conjuring her dark Magick up to throw at them, but alas she was not yet at her full power…

'**_That's ok…he's still mine until loves first kiss, and those brats won't realise what thatmeans until its too late.' _**She thought to herself and she watched the dragons escape her clutches once more.

* * *

**_Zero;_** Well? Sorry it was short but I have to go to bed now, its 23.13 here! Night!

**_Rai;_** yeah I'm kinda tired too, I'm gonna hit the sack

**_Zero_**; o.O I didn't think muses could be tired…oh well


	5. Lost

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero; **ok sorry for the long update, I have been extra busy what with starting my Yr 13 at school an' all. But I took some time out of my bust schedule to update a random fic on my fic list and it turned out to be this one so here goes…_

_**Rai;** liar you were just too busy being lazy!_

_**Zero;** Lazy? Ha you can talk!_

_**Rai;** I know, but that has nothing to do with what we're arguing about_

_**Zero;** o.O what? You've just confused me now!_

_**Rai;** easily done!_

_**Zero**; why you little---**grabs Shi'nagle and whacks Raimundo around the head**--- _

_**Rai;** Ow! **Falls to the floor unconscious**_

_**Zero;** finally some peace! Now on with the fic

* * *

_

**_Chapter 5; Lost_**

"_How is he?" Kimiko asked as Master Fung came out from behind the closed curtain. Her heart almost fell through the floor when she noticed his grim expression and hesitance to answer her. _

"_Master Fung?" Omi pressed also noting the grim expression and tension in his wise master._

"_Raimundo is in great danger young warriors, I will not lie to you." The old man sighed._

"_But we saved him…he's home now, safe and sound." Kimiko argued refusing to think she could still lose Raimundo after having to go through all the trouble to find him again, and after having no faith in him, she wanted to apologise, to make things right between them._

"_I am afraid; Dragon of the Fire, that Raimundo is still very far away from home." Master Fung sighed at the blank faces, "He is trapped within his own mind because WuYa has taken his light, his direction. He is lost inside himself, but only he can remerge with his light." He explained looking suddenly very old and tired,_

"_But how can he find it if he cannot move?" Omi asked confused but also worried for his friend whom he felt he had failed in some way._

"_Lemme guess; that's where we come in?" Clay asked putting his two-penny piece in._

"_WuYa has taken Raimundo's inner light. Without it, Raimundo remains lost in his own mind, unknowing of which way to turn to regain control. WuYa can control him with his inner light in her possession, he will obey her every whim until his light is reconnected to his mind and soul, and only he can accomplish it. But you must retrieve it first." Master Fung continued, "I only pray it is not too late."_

"_Why? What'll happen?" Kimiko asked in a small voice, fearing the answer but knowing she needed to know._

"_A body can only live with a soul empowering it, the soul can only exist with the mind to direct it and control it, if the mind has lost its light and direction then the soul will be lost... andhe'll..." Master Fung tried to explain slowly, pulling back the curtain to look at an unconscious Raimundo, all three Dragons gasped. _

_His usually toned, tanned skin was now three shades lighter and a sheen of sweat covered his brow where a dark bruise covered his nose and forehead. Clay winced when he saw it and muttered a small apology to his friend._

_Kimiko almost broke down. Tears smeared down her cheeks as she stood in shock staring at her best friend. He looked so pale, so fragile and lost against the white sheets._

"_He'll die." Omi concluded with a stifled whimper catching in his throat. His eyes watered at the thought of never seeing Raimundo again, of never hearing the tales of the circus life, or playing football ever again._

"_No…" Kimiko gasped and sank to her knees, tears running freely down her face…

* * *

_

_Raimundo saw himself attacking Clay over and over again trying to figure out what the hell was going on. His head was a shambles…he couldn't think properly, images swirled around in his vision and he was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. _

_He couldn't open his eyes and make them stop, he couldn't scream out and get help; he couldn't move to fight off the barrage of images attacking him. All he could do was watch as the past replayed itself over and over again._

_His inner form gave a small whimper and huddled his knees into his chest. He felt so lost; so far away from home._

"_Help…some one…anyone…please, help Me." he quietly pleaded before letting the tears fall down his face. "Please."

* * *

_

_Kimiko was sat by Raimundo's bedside holding his limp hand, and praying to every god she could think of to help her friend get through this alive. _

_Of all of them Raimundo was the only one she considered a close friend. Sure Clay was cool but he was a tad naïve when it came to city life problems and peer pressures etc, he was after all home schooled (**A/N he is now if he wasn't before!)** and Omi…well that's just self explanatory. _

_But with Raimundo she felt a deeper connection a deeper meaning to their relationship. He knew how she felt, even if she didn't know how he knew; he still knew and therefore told her the exact words she needed to hear._

_That was another thing about Raimundo; he was always a mystery when it came to his past. Sure he told a few funny stories about when he was in the circus but they never involved anything personal, like family or close friends…it was always the clown did this or the juggler did that. _

_She watched his face again, and felt her heart sink lower. He looked so deathly ill. If he were awake he'd tell her she was being silly and she'd retort with how insensitive he was. But now all he did was lay there._

_Fresh tears crawled down her face as she clutched his hand tighter. _

"_I'm so sorry Rai, please forgive me." she heard a small tap on the wooden doorframe._

"_It's almost time to go Kimiko. You should get ready." Omi said quietly before leaving silently._

_It seemed that a grim attitude had befallen the whole temple; the monks hummed their prayers with a sad swoon, the clouds blotted out the sun and rain began to fall lightly to the ground._

_Kimiko sighed, "Good bye Raimundo, I'll be back soon and so will you." She whispered softly and gently kissed his bruised forehead. "I promise."

* * *

_

_**Zero;** well that was depressing. _**T.T**

_**Rai;** well you wrote it, if its that bad, go back and do it again._

_**Zero**; I didn't say it was bad I just said it was depressing,_

_**Rai;** but I was saying its bad._

_**Zero;** I don't care what you think! Coz I can make you wear a pink tutu! Now behave and lighten up!_

_**Rai;** **Gulp **you wouldn't…right?_

_**Zero**; **Grins** wouldn't I?_

_**Rai; Runs away screaming madly** Yahhhhhhhhhh!_

_**Zero;** R&R pls! _


	6. A War Begun

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero; **ok replies to some reviews!_

_**To Cherryblossonrox:**_

_Thanx and I think the skirt might actually fit him! Lols! Thanx for reviewing_

_**To MagicV:**_

_Lols I am updating but it will be few and far between, sorry but A Levels are a lot of work! Thanx for the review!_

_**Kirkluver2005-4ever:**_

_Ok here's a chapter especially for you…thanx for reviewing_

_**Celestial-gal:**_

_Well for the convos with my muses…they don't seem to think so but I love em! The chapter 8 did come out and I think it was my pc but its working now and it was a fantastic chappi too! Yr 13 is the second yr of 6th form where you study A levels…not quite college but not quite secondary/high school…somewhere in between, I'm 17 now and I'll be 18 in Oct so if you can work it out from that then gd luck…maths never was my strong point…thanx for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**To Kosmic**:_

_Lol I guess I'll have to hide then…thanx for the review_

_**To Akira of the Twilight: **_

_Wow…er yeah how long has it been? Too long! Lols um yeah I dunno bout Clay being home schooled but he is in this fic! And Omi is just…well…naïve when it comes to peer pressures etc…he lived in a temple…lols well talk to ya soon hopefully…and thanx for the review!_

_**To Cweek**:_

_Well er dojo is in the story just not in that chapter…he er…had a… er…toilet break! Yeah! And he er…couldn't hold it in….er…it must've been the curry! Lols…thanx for da review!_

**_To _****Satoshi Silver Syoran**

_1) Magick is spelt either with a 'k' or without it, its spelt with a 'k' in the pagan religion which I'm part of; hence why I spell it with a 'k' sorry if it's all confusing…_

_2) In the show I have noticed that Kimiko calls Raimundo 'Ry' not 'Rai' coz I remember thinking 'but the abbreviation (Your right, I hate the damned word) should be Rai not Ry…oh well' and I've seen a few episodes where Clay calls him Ry too, you may be right but I can't be bothered to go back and change it…just imagine it says what you want it to say…_

_I call him both…Rai and Ry they both sound cool sorry if I bugged ya but that's just how I write _

_**Rai; **she's not sorry really_

_**Zero;** what have I told you about lightening up Raimundo? **Grabs tutu and holds it out for Raimundo to see**_

_**Rai; gulps but smiles fakely**, to be happy and love everything I come across _

_**Zero**; good boy now you can do the introduction, might as well make some use of you_

_**Rai;** hey I resent tha- **Zero holds up tutu**- I mean er, roll on the fic…enjoy…heh, heh…

* * *

_

_Chapter 6- A War Begun_

_It was raining hard now and the small droplets of water attacked the three dragons with a vengeance, only adding to Kimiko's bad mood. _

_They were currently riding on Dojo's back to retrieve a new Shen Gong Wu. If the Wu was active, WuYa will be there and if WuYa is there then so will Raimundo's light._

_Hopefully…_

_Kimiko found herself visualising Raimundo in her head again. She'd only been gone 20 minutes and was already wondering if he was ok. She didn't know what had come over her but the thought of losing Raimundo terrified her…_

_Sure she thought he left them before when he was taken by WuYa but this felt different…it felt final; there'd be no way for him to come back. Ever._

"_We're almost there." Dojo said jerking her from her thoughts, "I can almost feel it."_

"_WuYa has angered me so much!" Omi grumbled from the front, "I will weigh her into the ground!"_

"'_Pound' her." Clay corrected unconsciously._

"_Ah yes…I will pound her into the ground!" Omi repeated correctly, such was the ways of the young monk._

"_We're here guys." Dojo warned before landing and letting the three kids off before downsizing to his preferred size._

_They found themselves on a small deserted street due to the storm over head. Trees lined the roadsides and detached houses ran along the street in two neat rows. Front gardens varied in design and the road was devoid of traffic._

"_Well this looks cosy." Clay murmured as he visually scanned the small street before him. There seemed to be no sign of a Shen Gong Wu anywhere. _

"_So where is it?" Omi asked as he too peered around the abandoned road. Kimiko growled in frustration._

"_Forget the Shen Gong Wu I want WuYa!" She said scowling at the thundering sky._

"_You want me?" a croaky corny voice asked from behind them. They all spun around and stared at the Heylin witch and scowled menacingly. She casually grinned at them and began to toy with a strangely designed book. _

"_The book of shadows!" Omi gasped, recognising the book asShen Gong Wu they'd been searching for._

"_Come and get me." She purred and tossed the book into the air. _

_Clay and Kimiko knew what she was up to but Omi being Omi, jumped up and touched the book just as WuYa placed her fingers on the other end. The book began to glow._

"_Omi, dearest, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown."

* * *

_

"_He is getting worse Master Fung; I fear we will lose this dragon." A medical monk said after checking over Raimundo._

"_Have faith Brother Xing, the other dragons will not let him die." Master Fung said sitting down next to the bed in which Raimundo was laid on. He waited until Brother Xing left the small compartment before turning to the small boy and sighing._

"_I am sorry for your life of loss and trouble Raimundo. For one so young you should not have suffered as you have. I only wish I could have done more." He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how he had found Raimundo, and of his past experiences with the young Brazilian. He looked back up to wish him well but found two dull green eyes looking at him strangely. _

_If the circumstance were not as they were, Master Fung would have jumped for joy, but he knew that Raimundo was still far from home and so he sighed and called three more brother monks to help keep Raimundo in the temple._

"_WuYa will sense his consciousness soon and will call for him, we must keep him here. Or we will lose him forever." He explained and watched as they set about tying his wrists to the headboard above his head and his ankles to the bed posts at the foot of his bed. All the while Raimundo remained complasive and calm; an empty shell._

"_I am sorry young one."

* * *

_

_Jack whimpered in the darkness. He never was fond of the dark but this place terrified him. He really wished he'd let WuYa be now but alas, his big mouth just didn't know when to stop._

_WuYa had told him to keep his trap shut but he didn't listen. Instead he began his tirade of how he was going to be ruler of the world and soon she'd be bowing down to him not telling him to shut up. But he forgot one small detail;_

_WuYa was a Heylin witch and he was not._

_She cackled in amusement and almost pitied the naïve boy in front of her. Sure he had his good moments of sheer evil genius-ness but they were too rare to matter, so she'd cast this awful spell on him. _

_He didn't know what she did but one minute he was looking at the Heylin witch who put her two fore fingers to his brow and the next he was in this black endless place; and he was not thrilled about it either. _

'_**I can't believe I'm thinking this but I wish those pesky 'Xiaolin dragons' were here to get me out**!' he thought miserably as he held his knees and began to cry.

* * *

_

"_I accept your challenge!" Omi yelled out, then in his best imitation of Raimundo, he cried, "Name your recreational activity WuYa!"_

"_Er that's game! Name your game!" Clay corrected unconsciously again…who could blame him? He'd been doing it or so long now…_

"_Ah yes…that too!" Omi agreed and resumed scowling at WuYa. _

"_Ok Omi, dearest, the first one to get to the end of this here road, and back again wins. But lets make this more interesting." WuYa purred._

"_You have challenged me…I can only accept your terms, state them." Omi said defeatedly. At this WuYa smiled._

"_If you win I will release dear Raimundo's light but if you do not then I get all of your Shen Gong Wu, and you will allow me to rule the world." She said smiling widely. She knew they were looking for Raimundo's light and she also knew that the Xiaolin apprentices could not afford to say no. _

_Omi sighed, knowing he could not say no and knew that WuYa knew that too. He thought desperately to find a way around this; and slowly a plan began to form in his mind._

"_Fine but you should know that if you win I have other ways around your wager." He said smiling. WuYa smiled back unperturbed by his sudden gain of knowledge. She knew what he had just discovered but if she could help it, he wasn't going to be revealing his plans to the others anytime soon._

"_I know." She said still smiling her calm smile, _

_Together they called out; "Xiaolin Showdown."_

_The surroundings swirled in a mixture of road, sky and trees. And before their eyes the showdown scenery emerged. The road became pits and mountains. From the sky rained fire and lightening hitting the ground changing the already uneven concrete. The tree reached out and tangled themselves across the roads in places and the roots snapped at the paths in which Omi and WuYa had to face._

_Omi's face paled and he stared in horror at what he must accomplish. He almost backed out completely but then a flash of Raimundo's inert form crossed his vision. _

'_**I must do this…for Raimundo's sake…I have failed him once I will NOT fail him again**!' and with that resolve he looked WuYa in the eye showing her his determination hadn't been dissuaded; he'd finish this to the end._

"_Are we ready?" She asked still smiling that irritating smile._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Omi replied. And as one voice they cried out the beginning of the ultimate Xiaolin showdown._

"_Gong Ye Tampai!"

* * *

_

_**Rai;** is that it?_

_**Zero; **yes I'm sorry but I wanted to get this chapter up before the summer ball that is about o happen in about 1 hr and I'm still not ready! So I shall write an extra long chapter next time I promise!_

_**Rai; **A summer ball? That's a bit posh!_

_**Zero; **trust me it's not, it's basically a school disco but they called it a summer ball…I have no idea why…sounds cool though oh well see ya next time!_


	7. A Fading Light

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero; **W00t! you guys rawk! I got lots of reviews for chapter 6! Thank you so much! huggles all random reviewers! _

_**Rai; **stop or you'll squeeze the air out of them!_

_**Zero; **will not_

_**Rai**; willtoo_

_**Zero**; will not!_

_**Rai;** will too!_

_**Zero;** right that's it! **Grabs tutu and in one swift movement forces it on to Raimundo! **Hahahahahahahaha!_

_**Rai;** arrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **Runs around in circles trying to get the tutu off **get it off! Get it off!

* * *

_

_Chapter 7- A Fading Light_

_Master Fung stood at the edge of Raimundo's bed, watching with sadness in his eyes as the boy just laid there, silently staring, devoid of any emotion._

_He sighed wishing there was more he could do but alas, it was up to the Xiaolin apprentices now. _

_He knew they wouldn't let Raimundo down but still he couldn't help but hope they'd do it soon.

* * *

_

_Omi jumped into the race while WuYa delicately glided into the air and over the tangle of branches and pits in the road. WuYa would win at this rate._

"_Shard of lightening!" Omi yelled out and watched in awe as everything around him slowed to a standstill. It felt as though someone had just hit the pause button and everything was frozen in time except for him. _

_He smiled and began to run to the end of the road, passing WuYa who had a most displeased look on her face._

_He might just win this!

* * *

_

_Raimundo was floating…at least it felt like it. He'd been drifting for a long time but when he tried to get up and have a look around he was blasted with shocks of pain coursing through out his whole being._

_He was trapped in this black abyss with no idea where he was or what was going on. His only clue was a ball of light above him and he had a feeling that was where he was supposed to be but he had no idea on how to get there, and when he tried, the pain came back and he sunk further down and away from the light._

_Voices surrounded him as he tried to focus but each time he was driven away from concentration by memories of his past…images of the horrors he'd had to face as a child, screams of his parents, his elder sisters pleas for her abuser to stop…the cracking of his own ribs as he was beaten to near death._

_He began hyperventilating as he slowly lost his mind._

"_Some one…make it…stop…" he whispered urgently as he began to lose control…_

"_Please! MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

_

_Jack gasped in shock. Images flashed past his eyes like a flickering film, but what made him gasp, was what was on the film; his real parents._

"_Mom?" he asked, noting how weak his own voice sounded, "Dad?" a blonde haired young lady smiled at him, she had the same deep black eyes as Jack and a smile that could rival his any day of the week. _

"_How's my Jacky waky?" she asked in a mother-talking-to-a-baby voice. _

_His father stood behind his mother and smiled proudly at him, his flaming hair glinted in the sunlight and his moustache wriggled as he spoke;_

"_He's gonna make daddy proud some day…hell he already has!" he gushed…_

_Jack could not believe what he was seeing…here was his real parent's talking to him when he was little. His eyes watered as he remembered their faces, each and every detail was photographically stored in his head._

_Then the scenery changed and he found himself alone on the floor of a very big crater. He remembered what happened here. His house had been blown to bits and his parents had died protecting him._

_He whimpered at the memory and watched as the film replayed over and over again._

"_MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

_

_Omi was just reaching the finish line when a loud rumble was heard. Suddenly the finish line disappeared the ground beneath him split apart. From the depths below a low growl was heard…_

"_Oh no…" he quivered and stepped back a few paces. He was not looking forward to meeting the being who was making that sound. He frantically searched for the finishing line and WuYa who had just landed on the floor. She was apparently being forced to battle this creature too judging by the look on her face._

_Omi took on a defending stance and prepared to do battle with whatever the being was.

* * *

_

_Dojo groaned realising what was happening._

"_Oh no, not this!" he yelped as he watched from the brim of Clays hat._

"_What is it dojo?" Kimiko asked feeling her stomach clench. If Omi lost this showdown the she could lose Raimundo forever._

"_Well I just realised that the person who beats this beast will win….beating the beast is the finish line!"

* * *

_

_Omi watched in sheer dread as the floor gave on more lurching crack…then a low growl sounded from under the asphalt. It was waiting; scoping the area out, judging what was going on._

_Both WuYa and Omi were silent; still as statues, anxious to get this over with._

_The ground shook slightly, shivering beneath their feet, another moan, and silence._

_It stayed that way for another 10 minutes before WuYa grew impatient. She began to silently simmer before yelling out;_

"_Just come out already!" but before she could finish that sentence the ground exploded in a blast of rock and pavement. A terrifying screechy roar deafened the participants. Omi ducked down to limit the damage to his body from the falling rock. When he looked up he almost died in shock._

_There towering above him was a gigantic, fierce serpent with large fangs that looked ripe with poison._

"_This may take a while."

* * *

_

_**Rai;** get it off!_

_**Zero; **but it suits you!_

_**Rai**; Gah!_

_**Zero; **o.O' erm… anyways R&R people!_


	8. Losing Faith

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero; Peeps around sofa **er..hel- **ducks as swordfish blades rain down on the sofa. **ok! I'm sorry! I was busy!...ButI updated! Please let me live or the story will never be finished!_

_**Rai; **You're so lucky your fans like your story or you'd be toast right now._

_**Zero; Glares at Rai** I know. But even if 'm dead I can still haunt you._

_**Rai; **Thanks for that wonderful thought...and I would like to say thank you to whoever thought up the idea of making her make me wear a tutu! **Shakes fist... **I vow to get you!_

_**Zero; **Ignore him he's just mad because pinks not his colour_

_**Rai**; Am not! _

_**Zero**; Are too_

_**Rai;** Grrrrr! **Lunges for Zero**_

_**Zero;** **Holds tutu up **_

**_Rai; Stops mid run and high tails it the other way

* * *

_**

_Chapter 8- Losing Hope_

_It was late and still Raimundo stared sightlessly at the ceiling. Master Fung pulled the curtain across the door way and sighed. He was getting too old for this sort of worry.

* * *

_

_WuYa's jaw dropped but she quickly regained her composure and began calling on her ancient powers to quickly finish the serpent and win the showdown._

_But her powers didn't answer her. Frowning she tried again aware that the serpent was slowly coiling around her. Again there was no answer of her powers._

"_It would seem that the showdown requires for you to battle without your powers WuYa." Omi said. She turned to him and glared._

"_Fine then." She replied and swiftly leapt up into the air and gave a mighty kick to the serpents jaw. The serpent hardly moved. It was at this point WuYa realised she was in way over her head, there was no way she could beat this thing without using her powers.

* * *

_

_Omi closed his eyes and tuned into his tiger instincts whilst trying to solve the mystery of defeating the giant snake. To be honest he didn't want to kill it, he actually like snakes but this battle was not only his, it was Raimundo's also and Omi had already failed his friend once, he could not fail him again._

_He jumped up dodging the rapidly moving tail of the serpent and performed a double flip that even Raimundo would be proud of, and then landed hard on the nose of the beast. _

"_Fist of Tebigong! Water!" he yelled and smashed the Shen Gong Wu into the serpents head right between the eyes. The serpent recoiled and swatted at the bump on his head. Next Omi ran down the length of the serpent and took out another Shen Gong Wu. _

"_Orb of Tornami!" he cried then added "ICE!" and a wall of ice encased the serpent, trapping it inside a makeshift prison. But the showdown did not end._

_Instead the serpent broke through the ice cage and snared at Omi, it lunged and bit down into bare flesh. _

_Omi felt the pain spike through his whole body. He felt his legs give out under him and his arm and upper body fall unceremoniously to the ground._

_With a sudden, heart-wrenching realisation, he found that he had failed both himself and Raimundo all in one fell swoop.

* * *

_

_WuYa almost lost her concentration but regained it and took a page out of Omi's book. She held the reversing mirror up and took out the changing chopsticks._

_It was only a matter of minutes before a very big WuYa had squashed the serpent beneath her booted foot and won the showdown._

_She came out victorious and smiled knowing she had just crumpled Raimundo's last hopes of survival. Besides she was never going to hand over Raimundo's light anyhow, it was far too valuable to her now. _

_She turned to the remaining two apprentices and smirked at their fallen faces. She could tell their hopes had just been crushed, like the serpent. She smiled and vanished.

* * *

_

_Kimiko shook herself out of her daze and ran to Omi who was lying still on the floor. She hadn't expected Omi to lose, she had thought he'd win and they'd finally have Raimundo back with them also but that was not the case. Omi had lost the showdown and now they had to let WuYa take over the world. She couldn't stand letting that witch take over the world, but she knew she'd be forced to sit back and allow it to happen. _

_But wait, didn't Omi say he knew a way around her wager? She wondered what it could be and came up blank. If only Omi would wake up and tell them…

* * *

_

_WuYa charged inside the temporary lair; a cave with a hidden opening, and cackled in pure delight. Her plan was going marvellously and there wasn't a thing in the world that could stop her._

_She practically glided to her temporary throne; a stone pedestal in the middle of the vast, dimly lit cave. She waved her hand in mid air and a small sphere of light appeared and hovered in front of her; Raimundo's light. _

_She smiled as she recalled her ingenious spell casting on the pathetic boy. Her spell had to take his light out of his body in order for her to make him a slave…if his light had not been removed from the body he would've fought her spell and she'd have lost him again._

_She waved her other hand and another sphere of light appeared, but this one was darker, tainted._

"_Poor Jack, you never did understand why I chose you…and if I could have chosen someone else I would have…but I can't choose who my descendants are…" _

_Her smile widened as she recalled Jack's imprisonment too;

* * *

_

_-FlashBack-_

"_Why is he so important anyways…it's not like he's any match for us." Jack asked as he tweaked his robots again. WuYa sighed, 'Doesn't he ever get bored with those things?' she wondered. _

"_Raimundo here will help me gain my ultimate power back. His light will be sacrificed for my powers…and make me even stronger than before." She grinned evilly at the last sentence. Jack shuddered involuntarily, 'Stronger? That does not bode well' he thought. Then he felt her eyes boring into his back; he turned and glared._

"_What." He asked scowling holding a screwdriver in his left hand and bolt in the other._

"_Don't you ever get tired of those things?" she asked incredulously. He gaped at her in disbelief;_

"_These are my babies! How dare you talk about them like that!" he squealed and turned back to the robot he was working on. "Don't listen to her Ditzo, you're ten times better than she is…" he crooned. _

"_Quit whining Jack and get into the real world." WuYa said turning her back in Jack and his robot. She clenched her fist and the robot exploded right in Jack's face. He gave a shriek of surprise and looked totally lost in the black soot that now covered him from head to toe. "My world." She added._

"_Your world! I'm the Evil Boy Genius here! I'm ruling!" Jack yelled, irrated and fuming over the loss Ditzo. WuYa turned gracefully to face him, an evil smile crept on to her perfect lips. A glint of power echoed in her devious eyes as she called on her limited powers. _

"_Have you forgotten something?" she asked sweetly. Jack just looked at her, a bemused look on his face. "As much as your services have…helped…me these past few years, I feel you have fulfilled your use and I no longer require your work anymore Jack Spicer, consider yourself…fired." She cackled her trademark cackle as a tornado of flames leapt up from the floor and engulfed the gothic boy. _

_Jack let out a scream tucked himself in, to avoid the heat burning into him. This was the scariest moment of his life but amidst his worry and fright, he heard a low chanting…he peered through the flames and saw WuYa talking…chanting…_

'_Oh god…she's casting a spell on me!' he thought, panicking. His breathing came in short gasps, and his head felt heavy, his fingers felt tingly as he hyperventilated and frantically searched for an escape…there were none._

_He looked back at WuYa who had her deep green eyes locked with his; she was smiling, thoroughly enjoying herself. Then her eyes took on a purple glow and a huge flash blinded him. _

_He felt his body falling backwards as the black engulfed his mind and soul…he never felt his body hit the floor, he never heard the inhuman cackle…he'd never felt so alone in his life._

_-End FlashBack-

* * *

_

"_Jack Dearest, your light, or should I say darkness, will open Pandora's box and unleash my powers," she cooed, then turned to Raimundo's light, "and you my dear Raimundo will merge with my old powers and bring them into the material world…then I can finally be free." She smiled as she watched the two lights floating a few feet from her face; her power was almost in her grasp.

* * *

_

_**Zero; **R&R people!_

_**Rai;** Anymore suggestions on how to torture me and I will kill you!_


	9. What now?

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero; **Yes I know it's been a while…Damn Writers Block to high heavens then back to hell!_

_**Rai; **And while you're at it Damn her too** – Points to Zero-**_

_**Zero; Vein Throbs**- why you little –**pauses…grins**- he he –**begins to chant under breath-**_

_**Rai**; What are you doing?_

_**Zero**; **-still chanting-**_

_**Rai;** Stop it! Stop doing that!_

_**Zero;** **-Powerful Blue light encircles Zero as she casts a happy spell on Rai-**_

**_Rai; -Is paralysed---begins to smile…and is happy!-_**

_**Zero: **Yes! Phew…that took a lot of energy outta me…ok a big thank you goes to all who reviewed! I know it's not long but the next chappi is the last chapter and so will be extra long!Sorry _**dlspirit**_...I know its late...and you can thank _**heather allen a.k.a catnip** _for reminding me about updating...anyways on with the fic…

* * *

__Chapter 9- What now?_

_The ride back to the temple was a quiet one indeed. Omi was unconscious and spiking a fever as Dojo raced the winds back home. They certainly hadn't banked on Omi losing, but that was Sod's Law…and now they had to let WuYa take over…_

_Kimiko couldn't let that happen. She hated the witch with a passion there was no way she was going to sit back and watch WuYa turn everything she loved to darkness. She couldn't…_

_But Omi had said there was a way around it…so she trusted Omi's judgement. But how was he supposed to tell them?_

_And what would Master Fung say? Not only had they let Raimundo down, but now the entire World will pay for their mistakes…_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as the clouds whooshed by…

* * *

_

_WuYa was ecstatic. She had both lights... and all the Shen Gong Wu…and Pandora's was right in front of her…now all she needed was Raimundo's and Jacks souls…_

_Well Jack's was easy enough, the souls were locked away inside their bodies and Jack was lying inert in the corner…she called him forward, and his body obeyed._

_His eyes were the windows to his soul all she had to do was smash those windows and capture the soul. She smiled in excitement. She was going to enjoy this._

_But she still needed Raimundo…she had Jack sit down next to Pandora's box; the box said to hold all of Earths horrid atrocities…aka her powers._

'_**I feel you Raimundo. Come to me, come to your queen**.' but even as she called him she sensed his bindings, his entrapment. She'd have to fetch him herself._

_She trailed her fingers lightly along the edges of the Box she'd assigned Jack to protect with his life…and purred. _

"_Soon, dearest, soon we will be united again…my precious powers…" she turned and walked away intent on finding Raimundo and finally becoming one with her old self.

* * *

_

_Master Fung looked up as the sounds of a struggle echoed down the hall. It was coming from Raimundo's Partitioned space. A cold sweat broke out on his brow and he surged forward only to find Raimundo thrashing around on the bed trying to free himself from the bindings he had helped place on him earlier._

_He cried out as though in pain, he twisted and screamed, bucked and yelled, thrashed and cried but still the ropes held. Master Fung had expected something like this to happen sooner or later but never had he ever expected it to be like this. _

_The ropes were burning the boy's wrists; he could smell the burning flesh and knew in that instant they couldn't keep him tied like this. It'd kill him. Master Fung quickly called out to his fellow monks to help him. They came with another means of keeping him in the temple; a small cage the size of a small wardrobe._

_Master Fung nodded with approval and began untying Raimundo's wrists which were soaked with blood and burnt skin. He gripped the arm just above the wounded wrist and held him fast keeping Raimundo trapped. But as Master Fung waited for the other monks to finish untying the others, he felt a strange sensation occurring beneath his hand where he was holding Raimundo. He looked down and gasped as he watched Raimundo's flesh begin to singe beneath his hand. _

'_She's calling him!' he suddenly realised as the other monks finished with the last rope. But before they could carry him into the cage Raimundo thrashed out and broke free. He was up and out of the room within seconds and running full pelt to the gates outside in the courtyard. _

_He ran through them just as Dojo touched down. Kimiko bolted off and ran after him calling out to him as she ran. Clay handed an unconscious Omi over to a monk before giving chase himself with Master Fung not far behind him.

* * *

_

_WuYa floated out of the cave entrance and found, to her delight, Raimundo running towards her. She hadn't even flown three meters. She landed on the rocky ground and waited for Raimundo to reach her. He came to her breathless but obedient and calm now that the pain had subsided._

_WuYa smiled knowing that when she called, the pain it caused her victims was beyond any comprehension and it only eased when they heeded her and came to her. This is what Raimundo had done. _

_But so had the Dragons…_

_Deciding on her plan with a grin, she called on her Magick and watched as a large labyrinth rose from the rocky ground and effectively trapped the Xiaolin monks and Dragons._

_Her plans were going so well! She grinned at their fallen faces as she led Raimundo inside. At last! She was so close!

* * *

_

_Kimiko could not believe it! They had failed! And Raimundo was going to die if they didn't help him soon!_

"_GRRRR!" she yelled out and flung her arms out to her sides…she was aware of the smell of smoke and a warm feeling in her hands but was too wound up to care. But when she did open her eyes she found two smouldering holes in the walls where her hands had aimed…_

_Then Omi's words hit her…"You should know I have a way around your wager…"_

_She suddenly clicked and a small idea hit her hard. She smiled as the hope returned to her with a flourish. Maybe…just maybe all was not lost…

* * *

_

_WuYa called on Jacks 'Darkness' and stood before the large wooden Chest that defied all lock pickers and axes such was the spell that was cast upon it by Dashi years ago…she called Jack forward and placed the 'Darkness' in her descendant's hands. _

_This was going to cause a big explosion…something she didn't want to get caught in. She backed away and took Raimundo with her, he needed to stay alive for the next bit but Jack…he was disposable, after all this was what she had needed him for._

"_Place it on the lock…" she whispered. Jacks hands slowly placed the ball of darkness on the lock and slowly a bright light filled the chamber…

* * *

_

_**BOOM!**_

_Clay looked up and gasped as smoke began pouring out of the caves entrance._

"_No!" he denied it! He surged forward and planted a mighty punch on the wall in front of him. His thought were immediately of Raimundo and how there was no way he could've escaped whatever happened in there._

_But then he realised the wall was cracking. Experimentally he gave it a slight push and the whole thing crumbled. An idea struck him and he surged forward. His hope had returned…he may get to Raimundo yet._

_If he was still alive…_


	10. Raimundo!

_**Reach for the light Rai!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown I am only using it for my own twisted Fan-Fic…so don't sue me!_

_**Warnings: **My First XS, Fan-Fic so don't hurt me!_

_**Other Notes: **not sure what to rate this so be warned about violence and um…yeah other stuff…DW no romantic bed scenes just hintings of Rai/Kim_

_**Zero; **Well here is the last chapter of Reach for the Light Rai! _

_**Rai; **Finally! I can go home!_

_**Zero;** Oh no you can't coz you're needed for the epilogue and then comes the sequel, or is it the prequel…_

_**Rai**; NOOOO! Will it never end!_

_**Zero**;um…**thinks hard** nope…sorry_

_**Rai;** Grumbles_

_**Zero;** **wonders why her happy spell wore off...**_

**_Rai; Smiles mischievously whilst hiding Zero's spell book_**

_**Zero: **ok well on with the last chappi…**looks around **now where'd I put my spell book? Oh! I almost forgot to ask…who wants a sequel?

* * *

_

_Chapter 9- Raimundo!_

_The cave was dark once more. She was almost guilty for having to do that to Jack. A grin plastered itself onto her lips…almost guilty. Then a small glowing light penetrated the dark cave and as she looked over the rim of her shelter she found Pandora's Box opening slowly. _

_She stood unable to believe that after so long her powers would soon be in her grasp. Now for the awakening spell;_

"_A Wonder's Magick_

_Magick Power_

_Power of the Magick People_

_Awaken_

_A Time's Race_

_Raced Life_

_Whispered Prayers of Long_

_Awaken_

_A Lost Precipice_

_Edged Youth_

_A Call From On High_

_Awaken_

_A Power's Rise_

_A Power's Fall_

_A Power's Life_

_A Power's Call_

_Awaken…"

* * *

_

_Kimiko was the first to reach the cave entrance. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh hit her nose as she entered. But she was so desperate to get to Raimundo she didn't care what she smelled._

"_Yes! Come to me my darlings…" That was no doubt WuYa. What was she doing to Raimundo? Her legs picked up speed and she practically flew down the cave corridor. _

"_Please don't be too late…"

* * *

_

_The wall, cracked and shook, then crumbled to reveal, a rather pleased looking, if not slightly dusty, Clay. Master Fung couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, he'd definitely taught his Dragons well and couldn't be prouder._

"_Dragon of Earth, you use your power well." He commented and watched Clay smile back,_

"_Why thank you Master Fung but there are more important issues to be resolved right about now. I reckon we got zero seconds before Raimundo is in deep trouble." Clay said with his Texan accent drawling each vowel out to its limits._

"_Right you are Clay, lead the way." Master Fung said with a worried frown. Clay took up the lead and began smashing his way through to the cave, until he came across a singed hole in the wall next to him._

'_Kimi…' he knew it, she wouldn't let Raimundo down, not until her last breath betrayed her. Clay frowned wondering if that was a good thing or not…_

…_probably not, which was why he had to hurry. He sped down the makeshift corridor with Master Fung and a few monks closely behind him._

"_Hang in there partner…"

* * *

_

_He couldn't move. His head swam with voices, sounds, noise…he couldn't make out who was talking, what was going on…_

_The light above him was closer now but still so far from reach. He was just about ready to give up altogether when a voice penetrated the gloom. _

"_Raimundo!" he knew that voice. It was coming from the light…but who was it? He felt a pull on his inner self and found himself floating up to the light that was growing brighter._

"_Rai! Fight it! I know you're in there…come on Rai!" Who was that? He knew her…was close to her…but how? _

'_Kim…' a sudden flash of a scene entered his head. A dark cave, a black haired girl on one side, a small glowing chest on the other…_

_Then it was gone, replaced by the pitch black that had been his home for so long now. He knew her some how…who was she? 'Kimi…' _

_Suddenly all he knew was pain. It ripped at him from inside his very being. He felt himself falling, descending further in the darkness, away from the light, the girl. _

"_Rai!"

* * *

_

_Panic gripped her and she ran full pelt to Raimundo who was now surrounded by dark shadows swirling around him. They were taking his energy, his chi…using it to become real, to materialise into the living world, but killing Raimundo as it did._

"_Why! Why Raimundo?" She yelled as she tried to get to her friend but it was of no use. He was deaf and blind to her now._

_WuYa cackled and drew forth Raimundo's light, Kimiko growled at her and made to grab the silvery hovering ball of light but WuYa waved her hand and she was thrust into the opposite wall._

"_Because he has one thing that you don't have." She said smiling gleefully like a little spoilt child receiving a gift and knowing that it would be exactly what she wanted._

"_Obnoxious manners…" Kimiko grumbled as she stood up smiling ruefully at her own little joke. But WuYa was not finished with her yet._

"_He has my blood running through his veins…he is a lost descendant of mine. As was Jack but now Jack is no more…" she waved to the pile of ashes by the small glowing chest and Kimiko gasped back a sob. Sure he'd been an evil villain but nobody deserved to die…except maybe WuYa…_

"B_ut then that would make Raimundo and Jack related…"Kimiko thought out loud…well Raimundo was a mystery to her, it was certainly possible but Raimundo was Brazilian with the tanned skin and everything and Jack was…well…she could never really tell just that he was as white as a sheet and looked nothing like Raimundo… what was she missing?_

"_Silly fool, no. in a normal human family that may be possible but in a Magickal family that is not the case. In the same way as a baby is formed my powers formed offspring in which Raimundo gained. Jack was my bloodline descendant but dearest Raimundo was my Magickal descendant…" she turned to Raimundo who was still trapped inside a mini tornado of shadows. He looked paler than before and was drooping._

"_Rai!" Kimiko jumped up and ran to him again only to be flung backwards… again. "No! Rai you know you can do this! Fight it!" she yelled hoping to get through to him. "Raimundo!"

* * *

_

_Omi was hot. But he felt cool too. He was in pain but something was soothing it. Fir a few minutes he couldn't think what was going on, but then he realised he was healing himself. His body was curing the disease that was running rampant through his veins…_

_Then a foreboding feeling hit him, there was something important he had to tell the others…he had to wake up!_

_His eyes opened and the light penetrated his blurred vision. Then everything came back to him. Including his defeat and failure to save Raimundo's light._

"_Where are Clay and Kimiko!" he demanded. A monk came to him and told him that the others were out looking for Raimundo. Omi gasped and sighed, he was useless to the cause now. But maybe he can help his friends another way. _

"_I must meditate hard." He warned the monk and closed his eyes. The monk was hesitant but gave a bow and secured the room. Omi would need absolute concentration for this feat.

* * *

_

_Visions of his past crept into his mind. He was all alone, his sister was gone; his family was dead. And still the visions of the ring master raping her dead body plagued him. He shook his head but still the images flashed. _

_But then a new image hit him. One of a yellow headed bald kid, then large kid with a hat and gloves. But the images turned to the girl he'd seen in that quick flash of light. The name hit him hard and sent him reeling into the light above him. his eyes snapped open and his body began to awaken._

"_Kimiko…"

* * *

_

_Something inside him seemed to click, she saw his eyes light up with life, and even though WuYa was still holding his light Raimundo turned and looked at Kimiko. Her eyes widened and a surge of happiness hit her._

_WuYa turned and found him looking at her with a confused look on his face. She realised time was short and ordered Raimundo to direct her powers to her. But as Raimundo raised his hand Kimiko called out_

"_No Rai don't. Destroy it Rai, destroy it!" WuYa turned on her and cut off her air supply_

"_Quiet! Fool!" she yelled and turned back to Raimundo. But he was frowning at her. Something wasn't right. She yelled at him to obey her but he refused to acknowledge her. Instead he began to feed the dark Magick back into the box._

"_No!" She let Kimiko go; ignoring her splutters and coughs as she raced forward to the box. But as she reached it, it shut with a snap and locked itself back up. She sank to her knees n despair then narrowed her eyes on Raimundo._

"_How!" she shrieked, "how did you break free!" Raimundo scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Easy, I may be your Magickal descendant but I have one thing you don't…a heart. We all lose our lights at some point, but its our hearts that direct our lights, and mine finally spoke to me." He cast a quick glance at Kimiko who was now stood rubbing her neck and staring unbelievably at Raimundo._

_WuYa cried out and threw her hands forward at Raimundo but he didn't even flinch. Nothing happened. WuYa looked even more perplexed and tried again but nothing happened. _

"_What?" she asked as fear crept into her voice. Kimiko smiled as she ran to Raimundo who pulled her into a tight hug. Gods it was good to see him so…alive! So Raimundo. She squeezed him tightly and asked the question that had damned him before;_

"_Is it over?" her voice was thick with emotion and her eyes watered slightly as she replayed the events of the past few weeks. Raimundo gave her a reassuring squeeze as the monks and Clay finally entered the cave._

"_Its over." He said quietly, "We won."_


End file.
